Mother 3: Bad Ending
by 0 Archive
Summary: one shot of the original of Earthbound 64/ Mother 3


It was done.

It was a grueling, heartbreaking fight.

But it was done.

His Brother was dead.

Lucas stared, with a dead expression on his face.

His right arm, completely shattered, hung lifelessly at his side.

Cuts and bruises laid all over his body and tattered shirt.

He stood there for what seemed like an eternity, before succumbing to the pain and finally planting his knees to the cold ground. Tears began to form in his eyes as his breathing dwindled.

Finally, he caved in.

For the first time in three years,

he began to cry.

'Why?' he thought to himself.

'I was supposed to be the hero, wasn't I? So Why?'

''Why does it have to be this way?'

'Why is my home corrupted by evil?'

'Why did I kill that old scientist guy?'

…

'Why did my mother have to die?'

…

'Why did I have to KILL MY BROTHER!?'

…

He continued to sob uncontrollably.

He heard a voice call his name.

He ignored it.

The voice called again.

He ignored it.

The voice, once again, called for him.

Having lost his patience, He angrily looked over at his teammates.

Only to see them…

Passed out?

'What?'

The boy looked over at his father, who was still unconscious. He searched frantically before turning to his brother's corpse.

Only to see the body completely gone.

In his place was a young boy.

The child had a light blue shirt, with dark blue shoes and a yellow tint at the end. His facial features looked identical to Lucas'. However, his hair was red, and far messier.

The boy opened his mouth again.

"LUCAS!"

Lucas stared, completely aghast.

"…Claus...?"

The boys eye ticked in annoyance.

"Yes, you dummy! CMON! Gramps said he was going to take us to the forest to play!"

Lucas furiously rubbed his eyes, only to open them again.

What was going on? Why was his DEAD brother alive and well? And younger? And less robotic?

He opened his eyes again, only to find himself in his childhood home, still in front of his brother, with the latter wearing a much grimmer expression.

"No Lucas. You aren't going to come with me. I don't want you getting hurt. Just believe in me alright? I'm going to make that Stupid Drago pay!" with a determined look, he headed out the door.

Lucas, careful with his wounds, quickly charged after him.

"NO! Stop! It is going to KILL you!" He screamed, as he punched the door out of the way.

As soon as he passed through the entrance, he gasped at what his eyes fell on.

There were three scientists standing near an operating table.

Slowly the operating table began to rise.

It was him.

The Masked Man.

His dead twin.

Claus.

The Masked man began to walk towards him.

The scientists and table dissolved into smoke, as did the door behind Lucas.

Finally, the masked man stopped, and stared at Lucas with the emotionless demeanor that so fiercely intimidated him.

After looking at each other for what seemed like ages, the masked man, faster than Lucas could see, took out his sword and struck Lucas with a fearsome Lightning attack.

Lucas Screamed in pain as he fell to his knees onto the cold floor.

'Th-The Badge should have reflected that! What on earth is going ON?' He thought, hurt.

Surprisingly however, the bolt did not knock him out like it did the first time, but rather, he found himself completely paralyzed.

No matter how much he struggled, he was incapable of movement.

The masked man then moved and did not stop until he was directly in front of him.

He looked down at Lucas, his expression not changing.

In an act that surprised Lucas however, the masked man threw his sword to the side, and proceeded to remove his helmet, letting it fall carelessly to the ground.

Claus now looked identical to Lucas. His head was shaved into a much shorter cut.

It was his eyes that captivated Lucas the most though.

Previously, his only visible eye was the same color as it had been during his whole life. A piercing silver.

Now however, Lucas noticed that both of his brother's eyes were glowing crimson.

For some reason, that color, and the way it's gaze burned into his own eyes, made Lucas feel a fear he had never felt before.

The boy's body began to shake uncontrollably.

The stare continued, and then Claus opened his mouth.

"Why did you kill me Lucas?"

Tears began to pour out of the blonde's eyes like a faucet. No matter how much he tried to open his mouth, he was unable to apologize. He was unable to say anything.

"**Why did you kill me Lucas?**"

His voice distorted and echoed in a way that made Lucas feel like all was lost.

There was no hope.

He watched in horror as his brother's body began to expand into a blob of flesh that kept growing and growing.

It was only a matter of time before the flesh completely surrounded him.

"**L…u…c…a…s…**" the voice echoed.

The tears poured even harder.

"**It Hurts.**"

'I'm a failure.' He thought in an accepting manner.

"**Lucas.**"

A portion of flesh began to grow towards Lucas.

'I don't deserve to live.'

"**Lucas.**"

The flesh stopped right in front Lucas' face. And began to morph.

"**Lucas**."

'I just want the pain to end.'

The face morphed, and It looked identical to Lucas.

It stared blankly. Lucas stared back with empty eyes. Practically mirroring the flesh.

"Lucas."

everything went black.


End file.
